My Brother
by WinterKit18
Summary: What if Ben has a brother that he never knew about? What if this same brother was raised with Mal and the others on the Isle of the Lost?
1. Chapter 1

So this is a one shot. Mainly because I have a certain idea in mind and didn't want to branch it off from there. If I get a ton of reviews, it might turn into a full blown out story. But for now, no. I got this idea because I want Beast, I looked up his name and most agreed on Adam, and Belle to have more of a reason to round up the villains. This has kind of a Rapunzel theme, sorry. I was thinking the other day and fell in love with idea. I didn't even realize the plot line was that of Tangled until later. Sorry if you don't like it. Please read and review if you want more.

Also if you have read any of my stories, I am obsessed an older sibling/younger sibling roles. My older brother means the world to me and without him, I don't know where I would be. So this is for my older brother!

Oh, before I begin. Did anyone realize that Mal does technically help her mom get revenge on Sleeping Beauty? Mal breaks up Audrey and Ben! They were the power couple of Auradon Prep. Ben may not have been in love with her. But He was going to be King and Audrey was daughter of thee most famous Princess. Food for thought.

* * *

Mal

I was having so much fun at the coronation party that, for a moment, I forgot about everyone back on the isle. I mean, here I was dancing with the new king of Auradon, who happens to be my boyfriend, and having fun with my friends. The isle was the farthest thing from my mind as I had a wonderful night.

The song changed to a cheesy slow song. I let Ben draw me in close as we began to slow dance to the song. It was a sweet song, but I wasn't paying that much attention to it.

"I love you," Ben breathed as we came together again during the song that we were dancing to.

"I love you too," I say in return as we dance in slow circles. I lay my head on his chest and listen to his heart beat as we slowly dance. I couldn't help myself. I had never felt this way before and now I was doing what I had always wanted to do. I was finally free from mom's control. She was no longer able to tell me that love was weakness. As the song ended, I still had my head on his chest.

"I love you," he says as he kisses the top of my head as a faster song started.

I didn't care how many times he says those three little words. Each time he said it, my heart fluttered. "I love you," I say in return as we broke apart to dance to the song. I had on the biggest smile as danced away from Ben. I had never been so happy before. I mean my mother couldn't hurt me, I was dating the greatest guy on the planet, and my brother would be free from my mother as well.

I froze in mid step as that thought crossed my mind. My brother!

* * *

Ben

Is it bad to say that Mal had all of my attention? I couldn't take my eyes off of my girlfriend as we danced. If she didn't have the biggest smile on her face, then I did. So as soon as Mal froze in step, I noticed and rushed to her.

"Mal?" I ask as I tried to snap her out of her daze. "Mal?" I call a little bit louder, drawing the attention of our friends.

"Mal?" Evie asks concerned as she, Carlos, and Jay came running up to her as well. Doug was also with her. Audrey and Jane following closely behind because they had been dancing with the guys.

"Mal?" I ask again. It was no use, Mal was in a sort of daze. "Mal?" I ask again touching her shoulder lightly.

I was expecting Mal to respond and talk to me, not to collapse. Luckily I was able to catch her before she hit the ground. I gently lifted her into my arms and made my way to the castle to set her down some place safe.

"What happened?" Carlos asks scared for about the girl that was basically his sister. We had made it inside and put her down the sofa to rest.

"I don't know," I say as I continued to kneel beside Mal. Her hand in my hand as I knelt beside her.

"I'll get my mom," Jane says as she runs from the sitting room that they were all in.

"She's burning up," Evie says as she places the back of her hand on Mal's forehead.

"I'll get some cool water," Doug says as he rushes from the room.

"Ben!" came a frantic shout from my mother as she, my farther, Fairy Godmother, and Jane rushes into the room. I stood up to face my parents as they came rushing towards me. "Are you alright?" she asks as she started fussing over me the way almost every mother fusses over their child.

"I'm fine," I assur her, keeping my anger in check. I want to get mad at her for fussing over me when Mal was the one who needs attention. But I realize that no matter what, she would always worry about me first and everyone else second.

Fairy Godmother took my place beside Mal as she starts to inspect my girlfriend.

"What happened?" my father asks us all as he looked from me to Mal.

"I don't know," I say as I turn back to watch Fairy Godmother. "We were dancing over by the balcony when Mal just froze. She wouldn't answer us and she seemed to be in a daze. When she fainted, we brought her here."

"I got the water," Doug says as he speed walks into the room to avoid spilling water everywhere.

Fairy Godmother says nothing as she continued to try and wake Mal up.

"Aaron," Mal mumbles in her sleep. It was the first thing she had said in over ten minutes.

I am heartbroken as I heard Mal call out another guy's name. I thought she said she hadn't dated on the isle, but I guess I was wrong.

* * *

Evie

"Aaron is her brother," I say as I walk closer towards Ben. I saw the look of hurt cross his face when Mal called out for Aaron.

"Her brother?" Ben asks confused. "She said she was an only child."

"Aaron is her step brother. He was raised with us for most of our lives," Jay says as he continues to stare at Mal.

"I thought you said that Maleficent only had one kid?" Ben asks a question that is directed towards his parents. But when we all turn around to here an explanation, they are both gone. "Mom? Dad?" Ben asks.

"I'll go find them," Fairy Godmother says as she stands up. "I've done all I can for now."

We all nod our heads in acknowledgement and thank her as she walks out of the room.

"What do you mean step brother?" Jane asks from where she was sitting beside Carlos.

"Maleficent said that she had found Aaron when he was a baby abandoned before our parents were sent to the Isle of the Lost. She told us that she had tried to take the baby to an orphanage before the barrier went up, but nobody would take him. When our parents were banished, Aaron was forced to come to the isle," Carlos tells everyone.

Jay continues after Carlos, "Then four years later, we all came along. Aaron was a big brother to all of us, not just Mal. Although he always looked after her the most. As we got older, Maleficent started shaping Mal to be the next her, and she wanted Aaron to be just as evil and to protect Mal above all else. When he refused to be evil, she had him locked up."

I was last to add to the story, "Maleficent had two castles on the Isle. One that everyone knows about. And then she had one that only our parents were supposed to know about, but we followed them and found it. Maleficent locked Aaron up there when we were about 12. But we would visit him whenever we could."

"What's going to happen to him now?" Ben asks us.

* * *

Maleficent

I hate being a lizard! I hate it more than being stuck on that infernal island that they locked us all away on for 20 years. But was I worried, no. I had plans that had been in motion long before I was stuck on the island. Now all I needed was a way to put them into action.

"Where is he?" I hear some screech at me.

I chose to ignore them. What were they going to do to me? I was still powerful, I just needed to turn back to my true form and not be a lizard anymore!

"Where is he?" the voice screeches again.

This time I look. Maybe paying attention to them would make them go away. I was a little shocked to see the Beast, Adam, and his wife standing before my cage. But what had me truly shocked was Belle had tears in her eyes. What would she be crying about? She wasn't a lizard trapped in a cage.

"Where is he?" the former King asks, his voice dripping with anger.

"She cannot speak," Fairy Godmother says as she walks into the room as well.

"Change her back so that way she can," Belle pleads on the verge of breaking down again.

I could see the hesitation in the fairy's eyes. She was still scared of me. Good, more people needed to be that way. Mainly my daughter Mal. She will regret crossing me.

"Are you sure?" Fairy Godmother asks.

"Yes," Belle says frantically.

"I need my wand and we need to move her to a more secure jail cell," she says with a sigh. She is hating the idea of letting me out.

I could tell that she hates the idea of turning me back. But I was over joyed. Things were coming together nicely.

* * *

Mal

The world slipped from view. One moment I was dancing with Ben, the next I have no idea where I am.

"Mal?" I hear someone ask attentively.

"Aaron," I say as I turn around. I was standing outside of his cell in my mother's secret castle that she had on the island.

"Mal how are you here?" he asks me.

I hadn't seen him in so long. When I turned 14, mother upped my training so that way I would be ready to take her place whenever she wished it. So that left little time to sneak off to her hidden castle to see my brother. "I don't know, but it doesn't matter. I defeated her. I defeated mom. I'll find a way to get you out."

"Mal, you can't come back to the island," he warns me. His concern for my safety is written all over his face.

"I can't leave you like this," I say as I kneel down in front of the enchanted bars that my brother was behind.

"Mal, she has enchantments that are made to turn you if you ever come back here," he says as he looks me in the eyes.

"How? There's been no magic on the island for 20 years?" I ask confused. 'How did he know about these enchantments to begin with?' I ask myself.

"I think that they were in place before the barrier went up. I think that mom knew that this was going to happen and took steps to counteract," Aaron tells me.

"I can't leave you," I tell him on the verge of crying.

"No tears," he says sternly. "Mother may be captured, but that doesn't mean she's any less dangerous."

I nod my head as I wipe away my tears. "What do I do then?"

"Find a way to get around her spells and enchantments," Aaron tells me. Aaron perks up as he hears something. "You have to go!"

"How? I don't even know how I got here," I say trying to control my emotions.

"Think of someone where ever you are. Mom said that you had many powers that haven't been unlocked within you, this must be one. Think of someone," he orders me.

Nodding my head I start to think of Ben. "I'll be back for you," I say as I make my whole mind think of Ben.

* * *

Ben

I was pacing around the room. I didn't know where my parents were, Fairy Godmother hadn't come back yet, and Mal was still out cold from whatever. My nerves were shot for the day. Everyone was silent in the room. It seemed like there was a spoken rule of no speaking at the moment. I turn and watch as Evie replaces the cool washcloth on Mal's forehead. She had said that Mal's temperature had seemed to go down.

I turn around to start pacing again when I heard a gasp of air behind me. I turn so fast that I made myself slightly dizzy. But I don't care as I rush to Mal's side and take one of her hands. Everyone else stands up and crowds around the sofa to get a look at my girlfriend.

"Hey," I say as I let out a sigh of relief as I watch Mal's eyelids flutter open.

She offers me a weak smile in return. "I need to speak with my mom," Mal says as she pushes herself up right.

"Good, because Fairy Godmother needs your help," my father says as he walks back into the room.

"What? No," I say refusing to let my father put Mal through any more stress tonight.

"For what?" Jay asks, his voice cold. I could tell he was not pleased that my father was going to have Mal doing something after she had just fainted.

"We are moving your mother to a more secure prison cell, and turning her human again," my father says.

"What?" almost all of us explod at the same time. Some of our voices were mixed with fear while others with anger. We had just defeated Maleficent, couldn't she just stay a lizard?

"Why?" is all that Mal asks. She was the only one who hadn't yelled at my father.

"We want to make sure that she will never be able hurt anyone ever again," my father says. I could tell that he wasn't telling us everything. Maleficent couldn't hurt anyone if she was a lizard trapped under his spell jar.

"Fine," I hear Mal say as she tries to stand up, but fails. We were all crowd around her in an instant.

"Not until you rest," I say as I glare at my father, daring him to challenge what I had said.

"We will do it in the morning then," my father says, clearly not liking my decision to wait.

* * *

Jay

I watch as the former king walks out of the room. As he left, the tension left the room as well. I turn my attention back to the girl that was my sister as she is resting on the couch. She was being helped to readjust herself on the couch. "You ok?" I ask her as she finally got into a comfortable position.

Mal just nods her head at me.

"We heard you say someone's name. An Aaron," Jane asks.

I wince, I know she wants to help, but she shouldn't have brought it up. I watch as Mal visibly bristles at the name. Even we don't bring up Aaron like that.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Carlos shake his head at Jane, trying to get her attention to drop the subject. Ben also went to Mal and tries to calm her down.

"You guys need to leave," Evie says to Doug, Jane, and Audrey. She wants to get them out of the line of fire.

I could tell that they want to argue, but one look from me, and they get the picture and left the room. I try to give the same look to Ben, but he returns it with one of his own. I know that they're dating and in love, but somethings are hard enough to talk about with just family. I finally relent, none of my looks seemed to even faze him.

"Are you ok?" I hear Ben ask Mal. I could tell that he wants answers, but he wasn't going to push Mal for them.

"I'm ok," Mal says as she visibly calms down. "I was just a little rattled, that's all."

"You should sleep," Ben says as he rubs the back of her hand to comfort her.

Mal nods her head in agreement. It was then, I notice how tired she looks.

"Night Mal," Carlos says as he gave her a smile.

"Good night M," Evie says next as she gave our sister a hug.

"Yeah, good night," I say as got ready to leave the room.

"Good night," Ben says as he kisses the top of her head.

"Don't leave," I hear her whisper as the three of us walk out the door and back to our rooms.

* * *

Aaron

Mal defeated our mom. The thought swirled around in my head relentlessly. Mal had become that powerful in two years? I stared at the cell bars like I do every time that someone comes. I decide that it was the best course of action so that no one would know that Mal was here.

"Hello," came the smooth talking voice of one of my stepmother's allies.

"Hi," I say to Dr. Facilier not meeting his gaze. I knew the punishment for not answering him, but I would not give him the satisfaction of anything else. Even though my adoptive mother had been defeated, she still had powerful allies on the Isle that would do her bidding.

"Your mother has been defeated," the shadow man tells me as if it was the latest gossip. After his fall, he chose to go by Dr. Facilier on the Isle. He hated when people brought up the fact that he was the Shadow Man. When people called him the Shadow Man, he said it reminded him of how far he had fallen in life.

"So you can let me out now," I say with fake hope on my face. I knew that he wouldn't but I had to try.

"Sorry, but you know her plans," he tells me with a cruel smile.

Why he was loyal to Maleficent, I would never know. But I had bigger problems. My mom was working on ways to control Mal and me if the barrier was ever lifted. I had saw that the barrier had been breached earlier today, but assumed that magic hadn't returned. Now I realize that it had, as I was dragged out of my cell.

I couldn't resist as I was dragged. I thought that I would have strength to fight Dr. Facilier, but something was happening. Then it hit me, for years my adoptive mother had been enchanting spells over Mal and I as we slept. The only reason that I knew that, was because I had awoken to Maleficent reciting spells over Mal as she slept and then over me as I faked being asleep.

"What are you going to do to me?" I ask weakly as he shoves me into the arms of my mother's henchmen.

"You're Maleficent's next big plan. Well you and her daughter," he says.

"No!" I shout as I try to fight them. I wouldn't let them hurt my little sister.

"Let's go," Dr. Facilier says with a cruel smile.

* * *

Mal

I awake up the next morning a little disorientated. I wasn't in my own bed or room. I roll over to find Ben asleep on the bed beside me. I am underneath the sheets, as he is on top of them so that way anyone could see that we weren't doing anything. I don't remember falling asleep in Ben's room. The last thing that I could remember was Ben telling me I needed to get some sleep.

"Hey," I hear softly as I was lost in thought.

I looked up into Ben's eyes as he smiled softly at me. "Hey," I say back. "What time is it?"

"Not even six yet. How'd you sleep last night?" Ben asks me as he wraps an arm around me both to protect me and to bring me closer.

"Good," I say as I snuggle closer to him.

"What do you remember from last night?" he asks me as he idly plays with my purple hair.

"Bits and pieces," I say, hoping that he won't press me for answers that I don't want to give.

"Mal," he says, and my hopes are dashed.

"Ben, please," I plead not wanting to bring it up.

"Fine," he says as he drops the subject.

"Let's do something," I say as I sit up.

"Like what?" he chuckles at me.

"I've yet to see your castle," I say with a sly smile.

"Really?" Ben asks me as he sits up.

"Ok so basically I want to see it, make fun of it, and compare it my moms," I say laughing.

"Fine," Ben says with a roll of his eyes as he slides off the bed.

I follow closely behind him as he leads the way out of his room. Ben shows me all around his castle. He smiles at me whenever I make a comment about something. Occasionally, he mocks things about his castle with me. Truth be told, I could care less about the castle, I just wanted something to distract me. So I figure running around a castle with my boyfriend would probably do the trick.

"Hey what's in here?" I ask as we pass the same door for the third time now.

"I don't know," Ben says with a shrug as he turns around and walks back to the door.

"Let's open," I say with a smile as I reach out to grab the door knob.

* * *

Ben

"Mal," I hiss at her in a warning. This was the one door that I was always forbidden from opening when I was growing up. Sure I was a curious kid and tried to get in, but I was still supposed to be the poster child for goodness. So I never got into the room.

"Come on, you're king now," she says with a wink as she turns the knob.

"Mal, we shouldn't," I say to her.

"Don't you want to know what in here?" she asks as she giggles the knob to try and get the door open.

"Well it's locked," I say as I try to get her to leave the door alone before my parents find us.

"Oh come on," she says as she starts to think up a spell.

"Don't you need your mother's spell book?" I asks, hoping that without we can't get into the room.

"Nope," she says as she stares at the lock. "Open up now I speak, open up for the meek," she says as the door clicks open.

"Meek?" I ask her with a raised eyebrow.

"It was the only thing that came to mind, shoot me," she says as she pushes the door open.

I take one more look down the halls before following Mal inside the room.

"It's a nursery," Mal says as she looked around at the room in shock. "Was it yours?"

"No," I say as I look around the room. I was never aware that there was more than one nursery in the castle. I had only ever thought that there was just mine. The room looks like it had never been used before. Everything is neat and clean. Nothing is out of place in the nursery.

"What are you doing in here?" we hear a voice boom from the door way.

Mal and I turn to come face to face with my parents.

"Mom, dad," I start as I move in front of Mal to protect her from my parents.

"Ben?" my mom asks worriedly.

"What are you doing in here?" my father demands again from the two of us.

"We were exploring," I say, slightly afraid of my father. I have never seen him this upset, no that wasn't the right word. There is fear mixed into his features.

"Out," is all my father command of us.

The two of us waste no time as we bolt from the old nursery.

* * *

Maleficent

I was still a lizard. I thought that they were planning on turning me back to my true form so that way they could interrogate me. But here I was, stuck as a lizard as Fairy Godmother kept glancing at me. I want to say something to her, but I can't. I am still a lizard!

"What were you doing in that room?" Adam demands of his son as the two, Belle, and my traitorous daughter enter the room together.

"Why is there a nursery locked up?" my daughter's boyfriend demands.

'So that is what this is about?' I think to myself with a twisted smile.

"Turn her back now," Adam demands of Fairy Godmother.

"But the preparations aren't ready yet," Fairy Godmother tries to plead.

"I don't care, I want to talk to her now," he snarls.

"Mal, I need your help to enchant the room so that way your mother can't escape," Fairy Godmother says to my daughter.

'She wouldn't dare,' I think to myself.

I watch as Mal nods her head in agreement.

Oh she will regret defying me.

"Are you sure about this?" Mal asks as she looked at everyone in the room after the enchantments were all up.

I knew she was frightened by me. The isle couldn't hold me, this make shift prison cell couldn't hold me.

When both Adam and Belle nod their heads at her, she and Fairy Godmother start to lift the spell that kept me a lizard.

I am over joyed as I turn back to my original form.

"Tell us where he is?" Adam demand as he got close to my cell.

"Or what?" I laugh. It was too much fun to watch royalty squirm when you have something that they want dearly.

"Where is Aaron?" Belle demands.

"He's right there," I say as Dr. Facilier and a few other villains appeared in the room with the unconscious boy.

* * *

Aaron

The torture was beyond anything that I had ever experienced at the hands of my mother. Several times I was tortured if I disobeyed, but this last time was far beyond the worst. I could feel the spells that my mother had placed on me over the years fighting for control over me. But I had to fight them. My job was to protect Mal, and I couldn't do that being a puppet to Maleficent.

"If you just give in we'll be done already," Dr. Facilier says as he circled me like a lion.

"No," I ground out trying to keep from groaning in pain. I thought that after everything that had ever happened to me that this would be nothing. I was wrong as pain exploded all throughout my body.

The pain seemed to be getting worse as morning crept upon us. I didn't know how much longer that I could stand the pain.

'No,' I think to myself. 'I will stand the pain if it meant protecting Mal.'

I could hear other voices as I started to lose consciousness. As I struggle to stay awake through the pain I caught part of the conversation.

"How's the torture," Captain Hook asks as he walks into the room.

"It's almost complete," Dr. Facilier replies as he looked in my direction.

"Soon we will break Maleficent free and we will control Auradon," Hook says as he came closer.

"It's a shame that we were never able to get the boy and Mal to truly be on our side," Hades says as he walks into the room.

"Yes, but Maleficent has plans," Dr. Facilier says as he nodded for my stepmother's goons to up the torture.

"You won't win," I say as I pass out from the torture.

"Aaron?" I can hear Mal's voice, but that can't be right. I am trapped on the Isle and I told her not to come to rescue me.

"Mal?" I ask as I slowly open up my eyes.

I see the look of relief flood her face as I became more coherent.

"Aaron!" I here from my other siblings as they push themselves into the room I'm in.

"Hey," I say weakly as I try to sit up. As Mal helps me, I take a look around the room that we're in. It's clean and bright, I must be Auradon.

"Long time no see," Jay quips, but I can see the excitement that is hidden in his eyes.

Evie rushes and hugs me tightly, crying softly into my shoulder.

"Hey, it's ok," I say as rub soothing circles on her back.

Carlos tries to hug me as Evie is still clinging to me. The hug turns out more comical than anything else. But hey, we all needed a laugh.

"How did I get here?" I finally ask my siblings.

"Several villains showed up with you yesterday morning and traded your life for mom's," Mal says as she refuses to meet my gaze.

"Hey, it's not your fault," I say to her to get her to snap out of her slump. She nods, but that is it. "So what's it like here?" I ask changing the subject.

Immediately, Jay, Carlos, and Evie look at Mal as she is trying to escape the room. I now know that something other than her beating our mom has happened here.

"Busted," Jay says towards Mal as she fails to escape the room.

I watch as she glares daggers at Jay and still refuses to meet my gaze.

"What happened?" I ask, using what the four call my kingly voice.

"I have a boyfriend," Mal mutters so quietly that no one can understand.

"What was that?" I ask her again with a raised eyebrow.

"I have a boyfriend," she says louder this time.

"What?" I demand. No, my sister did not just say that she has a boyfriend.

* * *

Ben

"Tell me the truth now," I demand of my parents. "Who is he?"

"You're older brother," my father says not meeting my stern gaze.

"What?" I demand. "How?"

"I had just been elected ruler of the United States of Auradon, and your mother had just given birth to your older brother. But not even a week later, he was taken from our palace," my father says.

"Like Rapunzel?" I ask skeptically. "You're telling me that some of the other villains pulled a Mother Gothal on you guys?"

"Yes, we were never sure which villain had taken him. By the time that I had decreed that all villains and their sidekicks were to be sent to the Isle of the Lost, we couldn't find him with any of the villains. We had feared up until the other day that he had been killed," my father continues.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I demand. "Why didn't you tell me that I had a brother?"

"Most of the people in Auradon didn't know Aaron had lived to be born," my mother says as she tries not to cry. "After he was kidnapped, and we couldn't find him, we told everyone that Aaron never made it. So many people thought that it would be too painful for us, so they refused to ever bring him up. They made it like he never existed."

"Are you going to tell him?" I ask as I made sure that my anger wasn't getting the best of me.

"We don't know," my father say.

"Whatever," I say as walk away from my parents before I lose my temper. "Just so you guys know, Aaron knows that Maleficent isn't his real mother."

I walk as quickly as I can away from my parents. I don't want to be near them at the moment. So I decide to go find Mal and see how my brother or her brother was doing? Wow, this is going to be confusing.

"What?" I hear an unfamiliar voice yell from behind a closed door. I guess that it had to be Aaron's voice because I knew everyone else's in the room. "What do you mean you have a boyfriend?" he demands.

Maybe this wasn't the best time to interrupt them. I don't want to lose my head to my new brother who is a brother to my girlfriend. This is confusing. Too late to leave as I hear Aaron on the other side of the door call out, "You can come in."

'Well, here goes nothing,' I think to myself as I open the door and walk into the bedroom.

"Hey," I say as I walk into the room to find all the children of the Isle in the same room.

"Hey," Jay says with a smug look on his face. I can tell that he is looking forward to the death threats that I'm going to get from Aaron for dating his sister. Jay had never been able to threaten me, but now Aaron was here to do it for him.

"You are?" Aaron ask me as he looks at the faces of all his siblings.

"I am King Auradon," I say. Not sure that this was the best thing to say.

"And," Aaron says trying to get more information out of me.

"My name is Ben, and I'm Belle and Beast's son," I say trying not to get murdered by my older brother. Standing in front of him I can see the similarities between the two of us. We both have our mother's light brown hair color. Aaron has our mother's brown eyes. I can see that in the way he holds himself is the same way that our father holds himself.

"There a reason why you're staring at me?" Aaron asks me as he raises an eyebrow.

"I was just curious how you knew I was on the other side of the door?" I lie.

"Our mother always joked saying that I had the ears of a beast," Aaron says with a soft chuckle.

As Aaron says that I can see a light come on in Mal's head as she looks between Aaron and I several times. She's connected the dots onto why my parents were acting so strange.

"He's your brother," Mal says immediately.

* * *

Mal

Ok, so finding out that the boy that you grew up with all your life is actually your boyfriend's older brother is pretty weird. My mind is on overload as I try to process the information.

"What?" Jay asks as he starts looking between our older brother and new close friend.

Evie was speechless as her eyes kept trying to refocus.

Then Carlos, poor Carlos, looks like his head is about to explode.

I should have said poor Aaron. After everything that has ever happened, he just found out that he was supposed to be Auradon all his life. He was supposed to be king right now. He was never supposed to live the life of a villain's kid like the rest of us.

I don't know who's more freaked out, me or Aaron. Here I had just gotten him back, and now. Now I think that I just lost him. Aaron hates the spot light. That was one reason why he made our, no my mom, so mad. She wanted him to be the front runner of next generation of evil. But Aaron refused and my mother was furious with him. It was then that she started grooming me to be the next her. If Aaron wouldn't lead the charge, then I was supposed to with Aaron protecting me.

"No," Aaron says as he stares at me and Ben. "I'm not a prince," he refuses..

Ben didn't know what to say. I can tell that I had made things worse with my revelation.

"You're the king," I hear my boyfriend's father say as he and Belle walks into the room that we are all in.

"No," Aaron says again.

"It's your birth rite," Adam tries to reason with my brother.

"I don't care," Aaron says flatly. "I don't want it!"

"Son," Belle tries.

"No!" Aaron cuts her short. "I'm not your son."

"I think that you should all go," I say as I step between the two groups.

"What?" the former king demands of me.

"Mal," Ben tries.

"Please," I say not meeting his gaze.

"Fine," Ben relents as he kisses my cheek before turning to his parents and walking out of the room. I watch as my boyfriend and his parents leave.

"Aaron?" Evie asks our older brother.

"Guys, can I just talk with Mal," Aaron asks.

My siblings all nod their heads in understanding as they file out of the room.

"Mal," Aaron start.

"Aaron I know you-" I start.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Aaron asks me.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I demand.

"I want to know if you trust them," Aaron asks as he looks me in the eyes.

"Yes, I trust them," I say as I stare back at my brother. "I trust them with all my heart."

"So is he?" Aaron asks with a teasing smile.

"Yes," I say.

"So my little sister is dating my little brother. This is going to be weird," Aaron says as he smiles at me.

* * *

Belle

"Why can't we talk to our son?" my husband demands as he paces back and forth in front of me.

"Dear," I say trying to calm him down.

"No, I want to be able to talk to my son," Adam says as he continues to pace.

"He not only our son, but a son of the villains," I say as I try to reason with him.

"What?" he asks me as he halted in his pacing.

"He may be our son, but he was raised with Maleficent," I try again. "We have to be patient."

"But," I can see that my husband wanted to argue with me.

"For 20 years he was raised to think that he was abandoned by us," I say as walk to my husband.

"I know, but for years we thought he was dead, now here he is and we can't even speak to him," my husband says defeated.

"We can talk to him, just be gentle and don't push him to hard," I say as I hug my husband. I had talked to Mal earlier to know more of my son's story, but also to calm the young girl down. She was almost in hysterics as she paced around the room. I had gotten her to talk to me and explain what had happened on the Isle.

"What would I do without you?" I hear my husband ask me.

"Still be a beast," I say as I kiss him.

* * *

Evie

"Hey have you guys seen Mal?" I ask as I walk up to my brothers.

"Not since we left her and Aaron last night," Carlos says as he sat at our usual table petting Dude.

"Did she not come back to your dorm last night?" Jay asks.

"No," I say as I look around Auradon Prep's campus.

"Hey guys," Mal says as she, Ben, and Aaron walk up to us.

"Hey," Jay says as he greets the group of three.

"No offence, but what are you doing here?" Carlos ask Aaron.

"Fairy Godmother thought that it would be a good idea for me to come," Aaron says. He clearly was not liking the idea of going back to high school.

"So what are we doing here?" Aaron asks as he sat on top of the table.

"Going to school," Carlos says as he smirks at our older brother.

"Besides that," Aaron says, he isn't amused by Carlos's joke.

"Hey guys," Doug says as he came up to our group.

"Hey," I say as I latch myself onto Doug's arm. After the other night, Doug had found me and asked me out. He said that he had wanted to do it at the coronation ball, but after everything he had never got the chance.

"And you are?" Aaron says as he narrows his eyes at my boyfriend.

"I'm Doug, I'm Dopey's son," Doug swallows nervously.

I roll my eyes at Aaron. "Oh worry about Mal," I say.

"You are my sister as well, it's my job," Aaron tells me.

"Brother?" Doug asks a little scared.

"Adoptive brother," I say to clarify.

"Still brother," Aaron says as he smirks at me.

I chose to just roll my eyes. I knew that he just wanted to protect me. He probably had already threaten Ben that if he hurt Mal, his brother or not, he would pay.

"Hey," Jane say as she and Audrey walk up to us. Jane immediately went to Carlos's side. Carlos gave her a quick peck on the lips before looking around at all of us.

"What?" he asks us as we stare at him.

"Want to tell us something?" Jay asks him.

"Oh, this is Jane, my girlfriend," Carlos says as he introduces Jane to Aaron.

"Nice," Aaron says as he looks at our brother. "I'm Aaron."

"I'm Audrey," Audrey said introducing herself.

"Cool," Aaron says as the bell rang.

I grinned at Doug as he takes my hand and we turn to go to Chemistry together.

"Where are you going?" Aaron asks as he hadn't moved from his spot.

"Class," Carlos says as he take Jane's hand.

"We go to class late," Aaron says with a raised eyebrow.

"Here, we have to go to class on time," Mal says as she and Ben were getting ready to head to art class together.

"What?" Aaron asks.

"What class do you even have?" Jay asks with a sigh.

"An art class, a goodness class, and Algebra," Aaron says as he studies his short list of classes.

"Why do you only have three classes?" Carlos complains. He was not happy that Aaron only has three classes.

"Oh I don't know, I already graduated high school," Aaron says in remark.

"Well you have art with Mal and I," Ben says.

"Then you have goodness class with the rest of us," Jay says as he points to all of us that had grown up on the Isle.

We may have gotten an A for what we did at the coronation, but we still have to go to the class.

"Then Algebra with me," Carlos says.

"Cool," Aaron says as he slides off the table and follows Mal and Ben to their first class.

* * *

Aaron

"Mal," I ask in a hushed voice as she sits between Ben and I.

"What," she says as she looks up from her drawing of the five us when we were little.

"Where's the classes on being mean, learning magic, and things like that?" I ask Mal as I look up from a brochure that I had snagged about Auradon prep.

"They don't have them here," she whispers back.

"What?" I ask a little too loud.

The teacher just shoots us glare, but says nothing.

"What?" I ask quietly.

"They don't practice magic here, and they study things that help you once you get out of school," Mal tells me.

"Well this sucks," I say as prop my head up. It's going to be long and boring here.

Finally the bell rings. I can't put my stuff away fast enough as the word freedom comes to mind.

"Where are you going?" Mal asks me as she starts walking in a different direction.

"Away from school," I say with a shrug of my shoulders.

"We have goodness class now," Mal says.

"Oh come on," I complain. "You know I only go to my first class."

"Tuff," Mal says as she drags me with her. "Bye," she tells Ben as she kisses him.

"Guys," I start to complain again. "I don't want to see my adoptive sister and blood brother kiss."

"Fine," Mal says as she pulls away from Ben and drags me to class.

I wish that I could go back to art class. At least in art class I could space off and the teacher not care. Here in goodness class I was forced to pay attention as Fairy Godmother asks us bunch of stupid questions. No one else was paying attention, why did I have to?

"Aaron," Fairy Godmother calls to me.

"Yes mam," I says as I look up at her.

"You find an old walking in the woods by himself, do you a. leave him there, b. steal what little he has, or c. help him find his way?" Fairy Godmother asks me.

"C," I say with a sigh. I held my tongue as I want to ask a sarcastic question back.

"Good," Fairy Godmother says as the bell rang.

"Finally," I say. One more class and I'm done for the day. I follow Carlos to Algebra. I was expecting Algebra to be terrible, but it was actually a lot better than I had thought it was going to be. Who knew that I was good at math?

"Hey guys?" I say as I sit down at the table that I was sitting on this morning.

"So how was your first day?" Ben asks me as he sits down beside me.

"Boring," I say as I take a bite out of my sandwich.

"Welcome to our world," Jay says as he sits across from me with Evie and Doug.

* * *

Mal (time skip)

The next month and a half went by with nothing happening. The villains that had freed my mom had seemed to vanish. No one could find them anywhere. They weren't on the Isle, in the forest, or the surrounding kingdoms. But I have other more important things to worry about. Namely my brother trying to escape in the crowd of party goers.

We were having a welcome home party for Aaron, and everyone showed up. Now this was a fun night. It was the first time that I felt I belonged anywhere. I have my brother here with me, and my mom hasn't shown her face in over a month. It was funny watching the way Ben and Aaron act around each other. It seemed like they had known each other for years.

Then there was everyone else from Auradon. All the heroes and royalty couldn't get enough of the fact that Prince Aaron had been found, and or had survived. Everyone wanted to meet the prince that had been raised by Maleficent. Several times I watch as Aaron ducks away from some girls that were trying for his attention.

"You ok?" I ask him as I hunt him down, and find him hiding in a closet.

"Shh," Aaron hisses at me. "I don't want them to find me," Aaron says as he pulls me into the room he is in.

"Why?" I ask with a chuckle, knowing full well why.

"They want me to date them!" Aaron says as he looks out of the room to see if the coast is clear.

"Come on," I say as I drag him out of the closet that we are hiding in.

"There he is!" I hear a girl scream. I swear these fangirls were worse than Hercules's fangirls.

I turn and glare at them, putting myself between Aaron and the screaming horde of girls. As soon as they see me, they stop. I might be good, but they know not to push me. Wordlessly they turn around and run away in fright.

"Thanks, I should have found you hours ago," Aaron laughs weakly.

"Come on," I say as I drag him back out into the party.

"There you guys are," Ben says as he kisses me. "What happened?"

"Hordes of fans," Aaron says with a shudder.

I feel Ben try not to laugh at his older brother.

"Don't laugh at me," Aaron yells at Ben.

"It's a hilarious," Ben says not even bothering to keep his laugh silent any more.

"How did you deal with them?" Aaron demands of Ben.

"I didn't have to," Ben tells him with a smile. "I was dating Audrey so I never had to worry about any girl fighting for my attention."

"Lucky," Aaron huffs as he spots a fangirl on the edge of the crowd looking longingly at him. "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

* * *

Fairy Godmother

"You want to do what?" I ask Adam and Belle in disbelief. I could hear the music from the party that was going on outside. The echoes into the castle that we are in.

"We want to make Aaron king," Adam says to me with honesty.

"What about Ben?" I ask.

"Ben is alright with this," Belle says as she sits in one of the chairs in Adam's office. "He was the one who brought it up the other morning before he left for school."

"Are you sure about this?" I ask. I am very unsure about this turn of events. I don't want them to make a mistake because of clouded judgment.

"Yes we have been talking about this for a while now," Belle says.

"It is Aaron's birth rite as our oldest to be crowned king," Adam tells me. His tone is leaves me with no room to argue

"I'm guessing that you are going to announce it tonight?" I ask as I look between the two.

"Yes, Ben wants to make the announcement himself," Belle says. "He has been talking with Aaron and Mal to find out how he is doing."

"I know that he is your oldest, but-" I start.

"This is our choice," Adam tells me as he looks me in the eye. "We told you, because you are the only one who can crown him king. We wanted to give some heads up."

"Of course," I say as I bite back my comments that I want to say.

"Good," Adam says as he stands up. "Let us get back to the party."

I know that this is Aaron's birth rite, but at the same time I am worried. Just because the others did not follow what their parents told them, I cannot say the same for Aaron. He was still raised by Maleficent, even if Mal had said that Aaron refused to be evil like Maleficent had wanted him to be.

This was going to be a dangerous game that we were going to be playing. One wrong move could have dangerous consequences.

* * *

Jay

I watch as family danced around with their boyfriend or girlfriend. I felt a little left out as I sat on a stone bench. I don't have a girlfriend. Don't even get me started on my relationship with Audrey. I can never tell who she likes. One minute she would be flirting with me and the next with Chad or Aaron. The other day she had asked me if I was taking her Aaron's welcome home party after Aaron told her that he would not take her. I told her no and she screamed at me. So here I was, without a date to my older brother's party.

"Hi Jay," I hear a soft voice call from behind me.

I turn to fine Lonnie standing behind me. "Hey," I say before turning my attention back onto my siblings.

"What's up?" Lonnie asks me as she sits down beside me.

"Nothing," I say to brush off her comment.

The thing about Lonnie, she inherited her mother's stubbornness. She had come up to me several times and tried to talk to me. But each time I had brushed her off. But she would then come right back.

"You wanna dance?" I hear her ask me.

"What?" I ask confused. Sure I hit on her when we were making the love potion, but that was as far as I got with her.

"Come on," she says as she dragged me out onto the dance floor. A fast song just ended, so a lot of people were clearing the dance floor to get drinks, talk, or make out as I watch Audrey and Chad out of the corner of my eye. I let Lonnie lead me to almost the center of the dance floor. Hesitantly I put my hands on her waist.

"See, this isn't so bad," she says with a smile.

"I thought you didn't like me?" I ask as I focused on her and not the stares we were getting from my family.

"I didn't know you," Lonnie says. "All I knew was a kid from the Isle was hitting on me."

"Oh, sorry about that," I tell her. "We were making the love potion." After the coronation party and everything else that happened, our little secret love spell that we cooked up for Ben had been spilled. Ben's parents were not happy with us. But after some explaining from Ben, we were off the hook with a threat of too never make a love spell again.

"I knida figured that out after you guys asked me if I was feeling ok," Lonnie laughs. Her laugh is nice to hear as we dance. "But I would like to get to know you better now," she whispers into my ear as the song ends.

I was dumbstruck as she kisses my cheek and left me standing in the middle of the dance floor.

"You ok?" I hear Carlos ask me as he waves his hand in front of my face. I don't know what to say. My heart is beating way to fast and I feel like I want to run after Lonnie and kiss her on the lips.

"Jay?" I hear Evie ask me.

"Yes?" I say as my voice falters.

* * *

Ben

I watch as a close friend is rendered speechless by a girl. I find it hilarious that a big flirt can't find his own words to speak.

"Ben," I hear my father's voice behind me.

"Yeah pops," I say as I turn and face him.

"You have permission," is all he says as I break into a smile.

"Permission for what?" Mal asks from where she is beside me.

"You'll find out soon," I say with a smirk as I let go of her side as move to the center of the dance floor where everyone can see me. I can tell that she is not happy. She hates when secrets are kept from her. "Attention!" I call gaining everyone's attention in a matter of seconds. "I have announcement," I say as I take a deep breath. 'This is going to be ok. I can do this,' I tell myself as I look at Mal. "I want to thank you all for being here for our welcome home party for my older brother," I say as around of cheers goes off. The loudest are my newest friends as they all look at their older brother.

"I have been talking with my parents and with my older brother about something," I say with a smile, I'm excited. "I have decided that because it is my brother's birth rite to be king, that I will be stepping down as king. Aaron will be taking his rightful place as King of Auradon," I say as I get many looks. Some of the looks are of astonishment, while other are of horror for letting someone who was raised as a villain become king. I look at my brother, and for once, he's standing tall and proud to take on this responsibility. I look at Mal, I see a mix emotions written on her face. I see a look of pride in her brother, but also a look of caution that is there. But I can tell that she is happy for Aaron.

Finally after what seems like an eternity of silence I hear cheering for Aaron. I know that his siblings want to be the first, but they don't want to give people a wrong idea. They don't want to start cheering first because many were still hesitant around them. Some may have thought that it was a plot for them to get another villain close to ruin our lives here.

Soon everyone is cheering and smiling at me. There is no more fear written on their faces. There is hesitancy, but that was to be expected.

"I love you," I here Mal say as she hugs her brother. "And I'm so proud of you."

"Way to go!" Carlos says as he hugs his brother next.

"Oh yeah! King for a brother!" Jay says as he gives Aaron a high five. "Does this mean you can pass a law to make school illegal?"

"Dream on," Evie says as she hugs Aaron next. "Way to go."

"So, how did I do?" I ask as I join the group.

"Fantastic little brother," Aaron says with a smile. It never amazes me how Aaron hates the center of attention, but won't shy away from responsibility.

"Could have told me," Mal says as she glares at me.

"Sorry," I say with a smile as I kiss her head.

* * *

Maleficent

"I heard that they just made the announcement to crown Aaron as king," Dr. Facilier says from where he sits around the table that only a few villains are allowed to sit at.

I only allowed the villains that swore loyalty to me to be there. Cruella, Jafar, Evil Queen, Dr. Facilier, Captain Hook, and Hades sit around my table. All the other villains were waiting down stairs waiting for my plan of action with their kids. We were hidden in an old castle that I enchanted and no one could ever find it.

"Everything is coming together evilly," I laugh. The fools never even realized that everything that they were doing was exactly as I had planned. After all, being able to see the future had its advantages when all you can do is plot and plan for 20 years.

"How long must we wait?" Hades asks as he studies the map on the table in front of us all.

"Soon, the coronation for the new king won't be to far along," I say. "We will attack then! Our day has finally come."

"That's what you said last time," Cruella mutters to me.

"It's always a good plan to have more than one ace up your sleeve," I say as I look around the room.

Time always gives one time to prefect sleight of hand and be able to control the game board. That is exactly what I have done. I now control the game board.

"Two aces?" Evil Queen asks.

"Yes, I was never counting on our kids to succeed the first time," I say as I look each villain in the eyes.

"Then why send them?" Jafar demands. He was still upset that his son had chosen the life that Auradon had offered his instead of the one he offered. He missed his son.

"I needed a way to get off the island," I say as I study a map in front of me. This coronation was going to be fun.

* * *

Adam

It had been a little over nine and a half months since the welcome home party for Aaron. Nothing had happened in the past six months. I had sent guards to search every inch of Auradon, but they had found nothing. No villains any where. Slowly they had all escaped from the Isle, but there had been no reports of any of the villains being spotted.

"Hold still," the tailor say as he measures Aaron, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I chuckle softly to myself as I watch Aaron try to hold still. He was just like Ben was when he was getting fitted for his coronation. I realize that my chuckles were a little too loud as Aaron is now glaring at me.

"Thanks for the sympathy dad," Aaron says as he tries not to move to avoid getting scolded or stuck with a pin.

"He didn't have any for me either," Ben says from the chair that he is sitting in watching his older brother.

I still can't get over the fact that I now have both of my sons back. My oldest is now getting ready to be crowned king. The coronation is still a month away, but I'm excited.

"Give it back!" I hear from outside of the room. I recognize Mal as the one shouting for the person to her something back. Next thing I know Mal is storming into the room. Really, I thought that we had discussed her habit of barging in. "Give it back!" she demands again as she storms up to my youngest son.

"Give what?" he asks innocently as he stands up to face his girlfriend.

"Benjamin Florian, give me your ring back now," she demands.

I want to laugh, but I refrain from doing so. She's upset because Ben took his ring back?

"Oh, this?" Ben asks as he pulls out his ring.

"Yes that," she says as she tries to grab only to have Ben pulls it out of her reach. "Ben," she growls.

"Relax," Ben says as he puts his ring in his pocket. "You weren't supposed to find out it was missing so fast," Ben mutters.

"I wear it every day," she says not happy with the fact that Ben won't give her the ring back. I realize now that Mal hasn't been wearing any rings except for Ben's. She truly loves his that much.

"Fine," Ben says as pulls out his ring again. "My lady," Ben says as he puts the ring on her finger again.

"Thank you," Mal says as she walks away from Ben now satisfied.

"Don't I get a kiss?" Ben asks.

"Nope," Mal says with a smirk as she disappears out into the hallway.

"So when are you going to pop the question?" Aaron asks bluntly. He has no subtlety with his words. Truth be told, I was wondering the same thing.

"I was thinking about at your coronation," Ben says as he starts pacing around the room because he was nervous.

"Way to steal my thunder little brother," Aaron says with a mock hurtful look.

I watch as Ben sticks his tongue out at his older brother.

"Real mature," Aaron laughs.

"Hey, you're going to be king next month, I no longer have to be mature all the time," Ben remarks.

"So why the coronation?" I ask before my boys can start fighting.

"It will be our one year anniversary," Ben tells me. "Well one year that we truly started dating and I put my ring on her finger."

"Oh right, you were spelled when you first started dating," Aaron says as he moves his leg.

"Please don't move," the tailor says aggravated.

"Sorry," Aaron says.

"Yeah, so Mal and I decided that that doesn't really count," Ben tells us.

"Well I think that it is a great idea," I say.

"You do?" Ben asks a little nervous.

"Yes I do, I can tell that you both love each other very much. Not to mention there is nothing I say or do that will change your mind," I say with a chuckle.

Ben laughs as well, "Nope."

"Aww, my little brother is going to be married," Aaron says teasingly as he doubles over laughing. But his laughing is cut short as he yelps out in pain.

"I told you not to move," the tailor says with a sigh.

* * *

Ben (time skip)

It was the day of the coronation and I was nervous to say the least. I couldn't stop fidgeting in my seat. Twelve months since I found out that I have an older brother. Twelve months Mal and I had been together. Our one year anniversary was today.

"Calm down," Mal says as me as we ride in the same carriage that we had almost twelve months ago. She is wearing a darker purple dress this time. She still looks beautiful, in fact I would argue that she looks more beautiful than the day I met her.

"It was exactly a year ago we sat in this carriage," I say as I look at Mal.

"I know," she says with a smile as she pulls out a blue box that looks exactly like the one she gave me the day of my coronation. "I made you something to keep up your strength later."

"Always thinking," I smile at her as I open the box to find a brownie sitting in it. I can't help but laugh as I pull out the brownie. Mal is laughing at me now as well. I break the brownie in half and give half to her. She gladly takes it and eats it. As soon as I eat my part of the brownie, I calm down a little. I am still nervous as I look out at the crowd.

"It's going to be ok," Mal whispers to me still trying to calm me down.

"I know I just have a question for you," I say as turn back towards Mal and take her hand in my own. "Mal, I have loved you ever since I first laid my eyes on you," I say. I swallow before continuing. "I know that it's only been a year, but I can't imagine my life without you."

"Ben are you?" she asks. I can see that she is a little scared but her love and joy is drowning out the fear in her eyes.

"Mal, will you marry me?" I ask. "I would kneel but I can't really do that in the carriage," I laugh.

"Yes," she tells me as she flex's her fingers to allow me to slip the ring on. The ring had a light lavender gem that had gold that swirled onto the gem and then diamonds that surrounded it.

As soon as I slip the ring on her finger, she kisses me. For the rest of the ride I hold onto her hand, refusing to let it go. We both were on cloud nine as the carriage came to a stop. I got out first and then help Mal down from the carriage. Together, we then walk up the steps towards my parents.

"Congratulations," my mom says to the two of us as we stop in front of them. She then hugs Mal tight.

"Welcome to the family," my dad says to Mal.

"Thank you," Mal says. She then gasps.

"Mal?" I ask concerned about my fiancé.

"I just realized my brother is now going to be my brother now," she chuckles.

I let out a sigh of relief as I look at her. "Really?" I ask her.

"What?" she defends herself.

"Nothing," I say as I look away from and at the approaching carriages. Doug and Evie are in the next carriage to arrive. Followed by Carlos and Jane. Next is Jay and Lonnie, who have been officially dating for five months now. We've been telling them since the welcome home party that they were in love with each other. Last is Aaron, and he is riding in a carriage all by himself. As we all gather at the steps I look at my friends and family. Today was a good day.

* * *

Mal

I thought about showing off my ring to everyone. I am so excited. I love Ben and knew that this day was going to be coming sooner or later, but I never imagined this soon. Ben was the one who taught me how to love, and I couldn't imagine my life without him. But I realize that this day was for Aaron and there would be time to celebrate my engagement later.

"I can't believe that we're all here again?" Carlos says as he looks around at all of us. "No grabbing the wand this time," he says to Jane in a whisper.

"Stop," she says as she playfully hits him.

"What happened last time?" Aaron asks.

"Long story, and we're not going to bring it up to jinx today," I say as I glare at everyone. I was not going to have today ruined as well. That's the last we need is something to go wrong.

"Alright," Doug says trying to relieve the tension in the air.

"Good," I say satisfied.

"So, let's get this show on the road," Jay says with a smile.

As I say good bye to Ben, my sibling, there dates, and I are walked inside to where I was standing for Ben's coronation. They all get to stand close this time because of Aaron. I smile at Ben as he and his parent walk up onto the platform.

"Is that what I think that is?" Evie whispers to me as we are waiting for Aaron to enter.

"What?" I ask as I am snap my attention away from Ben.

"On your hand," she says as she brings my hand up to inspect my new engagement ring.

"Don't," I say as she is about to scream in excitement.

"What?" she asks a little hurt.

"Today is for Aaron," I say. "I don't want to steal the spotlight today."

"Ok, but tomorrow I get to scream and be happy," Evie says as she glares at me. If she wouldn't get to celebrate today, tomorrow is going to be a whole lot worse.

* * *

Fairy Godmother

I stand up on the plat form with Ben standing right beside me. I smile softly and Belle and Adam. I know that this is what they all want, but I can't help but be hesitant. I have been having bad feeling for the last couple of days that something is going to happen.

But I push away my uneasy thoughts as I look down at my daughter. I feel pride in her as she stands beside her boyfriend and new best friends. I am happy that my daughter has found someone that she loves and loves her for being herself.

My head snaps to attention as the choir starts singing Laudamus Te, the same song that was sung at Ben's coronation. A few seconds into the song the doors swing open and Aaron starts his walk down the aisle towards me.

People are bowing to their soon to be new king. I see that many are happy that the missing prince is now going to be crowned king after him being denied for so long. But there are still some that do not look pleased at all for this to be happening. Those are the same one's that had been hesitant when I crowned Ben as king.

Aaron is now in front of his siblings and friends. Each one bow in respect to him. I watch as he climbs the steps towards me. As he climbs I start to walk towards Ben to remove the crown from his head.

* * *

Aaron

I knelt there in front of Fairy Godmother as she took the crown from my younger brother. Ok, so I hate the spot light, but it was my birth rite my father told me. Ben smiles at me as Fairy Godmother places the crown on my head. 'I can do this,' I think to myself.

"Do you swear to govern the people of Auradon as they deserve?" Fairy Godmother asks me.

"Yes," I says with a smile on my face.

"Then rise new king of Auradon," Fairy Godmother tells me as she smiles at me.

I look around the room, I was king. A smile lights up my face as look at my family.

"Finally," I hear a voice say from the back of the room as the doors were shoved open and every villain, sidekick, henchmen, and villain's kid stride into the throne room. "I thought that this day would never come," Maleficent says as she leads the charge.

I look around the room. Heroes were standing in front of their families. They weren't going down without a fight.

"Leave mother," I hear Mal order as she steps into the center aisle.

"No," my mother said as she continues to walk closer.

"You don't have any power here," Ben says as he walks down the steps closer to my sister.

"I think I do," Maleficent says. "Wand me," she orders.

"No one is-" Mal says as she has a staring contest against our mother but she was cut short as I hand our mother the wand.

"Such a loyal son," my mother says as she takes the wand from my hand.

"Aaron?" Mal asks me. I can hear the heartbreak in her voice.

"Rotten to the core," I smirk as I vanish with my mother and every other villain. We were all free from the Isle of the Lost.

* * *

Read and review. I might come back later and do a continuation of the story. But I need to know that people are reading my story. So please, if you want more, let me know.


	2. Going to be a new Chapter!

Okay, so I have been working on the next little bit of my story. I'm going to be putting it as chapter two so keep your eye's peeled for the next chapter. I am going to be doing the story in now smaller chapters. They will be kind of long but nowhere near as long as the first chapter. So hopefully my goal is to post the next chapter before the end of the month. I am going to be posting it as chapter three.

A big shout out to everyone who is following my story and still leaving me comments. I thought that you all would have forgotten me by now. So thank you all so much.

Also I am still looking for a few more idea's on a girl for Aaron. So leave me a message with name, looks, and parents. If you want to give me a little bit more about her feel free. Heck if you have any sketches PM me and I'll give you a away to directly message me.

You are all awesome!


	3. Chapter 2

So I'm going to continue my story. Thank you everyone for all of you comments. You are all awesome. This for all of you who have been reading my story and have been bugging me to continue.

I'm using some of the character suggestions that people have left me. Aaron is my own character. The other OC's are ideas that have been presented to me, so their rights are their creators. Also I do not own Descendants and the characters, that right goes to Disney.

Sabrina is the older sister of Audrey, and she is the oldest of Philip and Aurora. Sabrina has light brown hair blue eyes, and wears light blue dress with pink trim on the collar and at the bottom of her dress, and a pink sash. Rights go to MC for Sabrina.

* * *

Mal

My head was spinning like a top. To be honest, I didn't know what way was up or down. If Ben hadn't been right beside me, I would have fallen over. My brother, my older brother who would always try and protect me from our mother had been evil. He had betrayed us all. My brain didn't know how to process this information.

"Mal?" I heard Ben ask me. But his voice seemed to be a thousand miles away at the moment "Mal, are you okay?"

I could the heartbreak in his own voice as he tried to speak to me. I didn't know what to say. I'm clearly not okay. But at the same time I can't show that I'm not okay. "I'm-" I start to say before I was interrupted.

"See I told you! They're all traitors! I order you to grab them. They could be traitors as well!" Audrey shouted at us. Well mainly at me. I could see the look of hatred directly pointed at me.

I didn't know what to do as I stood there. In fact, I don't think anyone knew what to do. The villains had escaped the Isle of the Lost and were now in Auradon with Fairy Godmother's wand. My mother, the most powerful and evilest villain of all time, was loose in Auradon with the most powerful magical weapon. The villains had made their move.

"No! We're not traitors!" I heard Carlos try and defend. As he stepped closer to Ben and I.

"We had nothing to do with this," I heard Evie say as she came up beside me. The heartbreak was also clearly heard in her voice. I looked around at my siblings to see that all of them were heartbroken.

"They had nothing to do with this," Ben snapped at Audrey as he put himself in front of me and anyone else who would want revenge for what had just happened.

"How much more proof do you need to know that they are all evil! All of them are evil! It's in their nature and yet none of you listen," Audrey continued.

I saw the heads nod of a few prince and princess's in agreement.

"They are not evil and they proved that last year," Ben defended as he tried to sway some of the royalty in the room..

Anyone could see that the room was about to erupt in chaos. It was going to be a fight between those that thought we were innocent and those that thought that the four of us were still evil and needed to be locked away.

"Enough!" I heard Ben's father shout at everyone. His shout wasn't even that loud, but it commanded everyone to stop in their tracks. As everyone stopped talking, we all turned and faced the former king.

I slowly turn around to face the father of my boyfriend. I am scared of what is going to happen. Even though he may no longer be king, he still carries a lot of authority. He could order that the four of us be thrown into prison and there would be nothing that anyone could do against his command.

"Fighting is not going to solve anything. The four had nothing to do with betrayal. In one hour, we will have a council meeting and you four will be there," Adam ordered us as he walked off the platform and towards the door off to the right of the platform. It was clear that everyone was dismissed until the council meeting.

"Mal?" I heard Ben ask me as gently tilted my head back towards him.

"I'm-" the words die in my throat as I catch a glimpse of my siblings out of the corner of my eye. At this point I can no longer hold it back. "I need a minute," was all I could say before I took off running. I ran to the giant doors that my brother had walked through not to long ago. As I ran through the doors I turned left and ran even harder. Running to where, I had no idea, I just knew that I needed to get away. I couldn't let anyone see me cry, so I ran.

* * *

Evie

"Mal!" Ben shouted after the girl that I'm proud to call my sister.

Ben was about to run after our sister, but before he could move, Jay grabbed his arm. "Don't," Jay warned him. Jay was struggling to get his emotions under control.

"Mal needs-" Ben tried to say before I interrupted him.

"To be left alone," I said as I started to walk towards the main doors of the coronation hall. "I'll find her," I said as I held my head high as I walk through the crowd of people. I gave Doug a small smile as I step down off the platform. I could see a mixture of different looks that were cast in my direction as I make my way to the doors. Looks of hatred, looks of concern from some mothers in the room, but mostly the look of confusion. As soon as I was through the doors, I take off running. I had no idea where I was going, but I let my instincts guide me as I ran after Mal.

I had never realized how big this place was until I ran down several corridors that lead to a dead end and I had to double back. I had never seen all of the building before. The last time I was here, was when Mal's mom had tried to take over. I was lost in thought as I almost ran straight smack into a wall. Sighing to myself, I turned around and doubled back again. Eventually I found my sister. When I saw her, I slowed down as I approached her.

"How could he?" Mal asked brokenly. I could tell that she had no idea what to do any more. She had just lost her older brother and she felt so lost.

I slowly knelt down beside her and wrapped my arms around my sister. "I don't know," I said as I sniffled. I could feel the tears as they tried to escape my eyes.

"I… I," Mal tried again before she broke down again.

"It's going to be okay," I whispered as a few tears escaped. I didn't know what else to say as Mal and I sat there on the floor.

"Okay?" Mal asked me as she looked up at me. "How is this going to be okay? My mother has Fairy Godmother's wand. My brother is with her."

"You have all of us here with you and we'll get Aaron back," I told her confidently as I held back my tears.

"What if he's evil?" Mal asked me. The brokenness that she felt was easily heard breaking through in Mal's voice. "What if all this time we've been wrong and he's been evil?"

"Do you believe that?" I asked her. I knew that it looked that way, but I also knew Aaron. There had to be an explanation as to why Aaron had betrayed them.

"No," Mal said confidently as she slowly stopped crying.

I smiled at my sister as I hugged her again tightly to show her that I loved her and agreed with her.

"What are we going to do?" Mal asked as she hiccuped. She had hiccuped because of all her crying.

"Did you just hiccup?" I asked with a laugh. In all the time that I've known Mal, she's never hiccuped. Even when she ate too fast, or anything, she's never hiccuped. So I knew that this would get her to smile a little.

"Shut up," Mal said as she hiccuped again.

This time I didn't even bother not to try and laugh. I just started laughing. I think that after the day we've just had, we deserved a good laugh.

"What's going to happen?" Mal asked me as she looked me in the eyes.

"I don't know, but we'd better get back and get to that meeting before Audrey tries to convince everyone that we're traitors," I laugh as I pulled away from Mal.

"That's the last thing that we need," Mal agreed as we stood up.

"But first, let's get you all cleaned up and presentable," I say with a smile as I drag her to a bathroom to be able to fix Mal's makeup so that way no one would realize that the two of us had been crying.

* * *

Ben

My nerves were more than shot as I paced back and forth in the meeting hall. The hall was a large rectangular room that had the main floor that lowered and then every royal council member seated up higher with a railing in front of them. Then at the head of the room was the throne where my father and mother were seated. I didn't argue as my father took the throne. I probably would have argued with my father if he hadn't taken the throne.

I had no idea what to do at this moment. The only thing that I could think about was the fact that my fiance and friend were still gone. No one had seen her or Evie for that matter since the two of them had left the coronation hall. I was starting to get worried. But as I drifted closer to my friend's I could hear that they too were concerned about them.

"Maybe we should go and look for them?" Carlos asked as he looked around at the group of his siblings and friends.

"They'll be back," Jane said as she squeezed her boyfriend's hand that she had a hold of.

"I'm just worried," Carlos said defeatedly. I could the look of helplessness that flashed across his face.

"I always said that they were evil and that they shouldn't be allowed to be here," Audrey said as she entered the council hall with her older sister Sabrina. Sabrina had her father's hair, but her mother's blue eyes. She was pretty, but she had always been like a sister to me. She had made it bearable when I had to go over and hangout with Audrey and Sabrina. I could never understand why Sabrina turned out so selfless and Audrey turned out to be so selfish. The two of them had basically ended up on separate ends of the spectrum.

"Audrey," Sabrina said in a scolding tone.

"What!" she screamed. "You know what they did to our mother and all of our family!"

"Audrey!" Sabrina commanded. She was not going to allow her sister to lash out at a girl who had just lost a family member.

"Audrey that is enough," Philip ordered as he made his way into the hall and lead his family to their seats to the right of the throne.

Wisely, keeping her mouth shut, she followed her parents and older sister to their seats.

I looked around as other royal or important families started entering the council hall.

Lonnie quickly gave Jay a kiss before she headed over to her seats with her parents and younger brother. Jay gave a small smile as she walked away. I could tell that he was still devastated that my older brother had betrayed all of us.

"Come on guys," I said as I started walking towards where my family and Fairy Godmother were all seated at.

"Where is Mal?" my mom asked as we made our way up the steps.

"She's still not back yet," Carlos answered as he looked around the hall. I could tell that he was getting anxious. Heck, even I was getting anxious. Neither Mal nor Evie had made it back yet and it was almost time for the meeting to begin.

"You don't think something happened do you?" Jane asked as she refused to leave Carlos's side.

"This is Mal we're talking about," Doug said as he tried to encourage the rest of his friends.

"Yea, and her mother is the most powerful villain ever and now she has Fairy Godmother's wand," Jay said. I could that he wanted to punch something.

"I'll go find them," Jane said as she slipped her hand out from Carlos's hand and used the small door that was off to the left of the throne.

"Be careful," her mother warned her.

"I will," Jane promised as she slipped out of the meeting hall.

"You think that something is going to happen?" my mother asked as concern laced her voice.

"I don't know what to expect right now," Fairy Godmother said defeatedly.

* * *

Mal

"I'm good," I tried to reason with Evie as she continued to try and fix my makeup.

"No, it's not. Someone can still see the tear marks," Evie said as she continued to reapply my makeup.

"I feel like I'm going to melt with all of this makeup on," I grumbled as I fought against every instinct that told me to run away from Evie and her makeup brush.

"Stop squirming," Evie scolded me as she readjusted my face for what felt like the hundredth time.

"My daughter, becoming some doll," Maleficent spat as she appeared behind Evie. "You are even more of a disgrace than what I thought."

I was the first one to react. I quickly put myself between my mother and my best friend. I was not going to allow her to hurt anyone else that I loved. "What are you doing here?" I demanded as I refused to back down.

"I came to give you one last chance to join me," Maleficent said as she waved her hand and barred the door.

"No," I said as I held my ground. I was not going to give in to her.

"You were always the foolish one," my mother told me. "Why couldn't you be more like your brother?"

"You can't do anything here," I said, hoping that my voice sounded a lot more confident than I felt.

"My little girl all grown up and thinking that she's so tough," my mother laughed as she waved her hand and sent me flying into the bathroom door.

"Mal!" I heard Evie scream my name in fright.

"Oh hush," my mother said in annoyance as she sent Evie slamming into the wall opposite of me.

"Mom stop!" I said as I tried to regain my footing. To say the least, I was very unsuccessful. I felt dizzy from hitting my head against the wall. "Mom please," I begged as tried to keep everything from completely spinning.

"Love is weakness," my mother laughed at me as she started walking towards me.

"Love is not weakness," I spat as stood she over me.

"You'll learn soon enough that I am right," my mother smirked as I slipped into the black void of unconsciousness.

* * *

Adam

"What's your plan?" Audrey demanded for the fifth time since the council meeting had started.

I was starting to really annoyed with a girl who should have been holding her tongue the whole time. Each of our kids were allowed to sit in at the council meetings so that way when they took over, they each would be able to lead and take part in the council.

"Still think that they should go back to the isle," she said again.

"Audrey that is enough," her father said. He had been trying his hardest not to yell at his daughter, but she was driving him and everyone else up a wall.

"But-" she tried.

"You have no right to judge someone based on what their parents did," Merida defended as her eyes never wavered from the spoiled princess. "We each get to pick our own path that we want to follow."

"What is your plan of action?" Eric asked from his seat with his oldest daughter Melody and his wife.

"First we need to find out where the villains are hiding. Once we find them, we can come up with a strategy for how we are going to defeat them," I said. I knew that it wasn't the best plan, but there was little else that we could do. "The villains have been running around free in Auradon for a year, and we hadn't found them."

"There has to be a way to track your wand," Ariel spoke up from her seat. "Isn't there a way to track all magical items?"

"No, not if it's in use," Fairy Godmother admitted. "I made sure that no one would be able to find my wand when I was not using it. I didn't want anyone to find my wand and use it."

"Evie's mirror!" Jay said as suddenly. It was the third thing that the boy had said since Aaron's betrayal.

"What?" Belle asked as she looked over at the boy.

"Evie has a mirror that can show her anything anywhere," Carlos said in realization. "We could use it to find the wand."

"How do you know that?" Audrey tried once again. She was determined to show us that the four villain's kids were still evil.

"Reasons," Jay growled.

"Help!" Jane yelled as she and Evie pushed open the doors to the council meeting.

At once we were all on our feet.

* * *

Please review and give me your ideas for characters. Also tell me what you liked or didn't like. Thank you once again to everyone. You are all so amazing.


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry it has taken me over a year to update. My life has been crazy. But here is the next chapter. I hope everyone likes it. Please leave a review.**

 **Before I begin some house cleaning. Sabrina is mine and with the help of MC. Next, Elliot and Chris are mine. I was thinking of names for Kristoff and Anna's son and I thought it would be pretty funny if they named their son the name she accidentally calls Kristoff. So Christopher is Kristoff and Anna's son and Elliot is Elsa's son.**

* * *

Aaron

I groan is pain as we reach my mother's secret castle hidden in Auradon. My head feels like it is on fire as I stumble to the ground. 'What is happening to me?' I ask myself as the pain becomes unbearable and I fall to my knees.

"Take him to a cell," I hear Maleficent say in glee.

I look up at her to see that she is glaring evilly at Fairy Godmother's wand.

"Mother," I croak out in pain as Hades and Dr. Facilier drag me away from my mother. They toss me roughly into a cell. I land on the ground with my hands that are the only thing that keeping me from hitting my head.

Another wave of pain hits me. I can't keep this up. I feel as if the pain is ripping me apart.

'Why did I do that?' I ask myself as I roll onto my back. I can't believe that I betrayed my family. I was even planning on handing my mother the wand it just sort of happened.

"Well done my son," Maleficent coos at me as she walks up to my cell. She hasn't let go of the wand since I handed it to her.

The thought hits me, I handed the worse villain one of thee most powerful magical weapon. "Why?" is all I ask as I groan out in pain again.

"Because I need a son to take charge and lead my army of villains," my mom says as she finally takes her eyes off of the wand.

"The spells," I say as the realization dawns on me. I didn't even realize that they had kicked in. I couldn't control my actions when I was at the coronation. Now I know why. My mother's spells are taking control of me.

"Of course," she says proudly at me. "Twenty years gives one enough time to lay enough spells on a person to obey me."

"To bad it didn't work on Mal," I say as another wave of pain hits me. I can't tell if it's from the spells that Maleficent has already put on me, or if it is from rubbing salt into her wounded pride. The pain fades, and I am able to see her again.

"Don't you worry, some spells just take longer to take effect," she says as she starts to leave me.

"No!" I shout at her trying to get my body to move. "You can't hurt Mal!" I shout in desperation as I manage to get to my knees. The amount of strength that it takes to do this simple action exhausts me.

"I won't be the one hurting her," Maleficent tells me as she walks out the door. "Oh and the more you fight the spells, the more they hurt."

I lay groaning in pain for who knows how long. But I know I need to get up. Knowing my adoptive mother, she already has Mal and she's going to be moving up her plans. I pull out my lock picks, I guess old habits die hard.

I get the door open, I take a quick look around to make sure that I'm alone before I creep out of my cell. As I'm creeping along the hall, I have to stop myself as a wave of pain hits me. I lean up against the wall to regain my balance and as I touch the wall, the torches that aren't lit, flare to life with a roar. I take a step back in horror. I then slowly put my hand on the wall and the flames roar to life again. A single thought pops into my head, 'I have magic.'

I take off running now, I don't care if I'm caught. My only thought is to make it to Mal. I also run to try to get away from my thoughts about my new found magical powers.

I only slow when I come to a cell door that I know has to be Mal's. I can faintly sense her behind the door. I don't even think twice as I wave my hand over the lock and I hear it unlock.

* * *

Mal

My eyes slowly start to open, even though I don't want them to. My head hurts so much. As I open my eyes, it seems like they hurt worse. I try to think why my head would be hurting so much.

"Mal," I hear my name being whispered.

I open my eyes a little bit more even though my head tells me not to. As my eyes open, I see Aaron kneeling beside. I try to say his name but he quickly shushes me.

"She'll be back soon, so we need to hurry," Aaron says as my headache does not diminish.

"What?" I manage to croak.

"Give me your ring," Aaron says as he casts a quick glance at the door behind him.

"Why?" I ask him confused.

"If mom finds it, she'll destroy the ring and who knows what she'll do to Ben," he says as he picks up my hand and starts to take off my engagement ring.

"N-" I start to protest. I don't want anyone to take my ring off. In fact, I don't want to take my ring off at all.

"Mal, you have to part with your ring for now," Aaron says as he slips the ring off my finger.

I feel like a part of me is missing as the ring leaves my finger. "Aaron," I try to protest.

"I'll keep it safe," he tells me as he kisses my forehead before quickly turning around and leaving.

I look down at finger. When Ben put the engagement ring on my finger, he took back his ring. Now my finger feels weird because I have nothing on it. "What's going to happen?" I ask before Aaron leaves my cell.

"We fight and we stay strong," Aaron says simply as he slips out of the cell door.

I'm now alone. I don't like it any more. I want my friends, I want my family, but most importantly, I want Ben.

"I don't see why she gets to lead us after everything she's done," a female voice says from the other side of my cell door. Her voice is dripping with rage.

"Just think of it this way, she'll suffer first for what she did," a male voice says in turn.

"She's going to be welcomed back with open arms after she betrayed us, while we have been here the whole time. We have been fighting for our parents," the girl says angrily.

I know I know the those voices, I just can't place them.

"But our time will come and we will be the ones on top," she says as she opens the door to my cell.

As the door opens I finally see the pair. The boy is wearing a fading out red jacket and a pirate hate, but that is not what catches my eye. It's the hook in his left hand. The girl had ocean blue hair, with a golden shell necklace. Uma and Harry are standing before me.

"Hello Shrimpy," I say with a slight smirk.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Uma says as she grabs one of my arms and Harry grabs the other. They then start to drag me out of my cell.

* * *

Ben

My world literally stopped at Jane and Evie ran into the council hall. Evie rushed to tell everyone what happened to her and Mal.

"See I told you! Once a villain, always a villain!" Chad yelled at Jay, Evie, and Carlos.

"That is enough!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

Everyone goes silent at the sound of my voice. A few people even shrink back at the sound.

"I will not have you disrespect my friends and my fiancée," I shout as I send glares and Chad and Audrey. "If you can't stop bad mouthing them, then leave the council hall."

Everyone quickly sat back down.

"Slow down and tell us what happened," my mom says as she faces Evie.

"We… we were in the bathroom when Maleficent showed up. She attacked us and she took Mal. I then came to with Jane shaking my shoulder. We then ran here," Evie said as she refused to meet anyone's gaze.

"What does this mean for?" Melody asks from where she sat beside her parents.

"It means that the Mistress of Evil has her daughter in her control," my dad says as addressed everyone. "For now we will triple the patrols, and double the guards that will be posted. We will find all the villains and put a stop to their plans."

"What about Mal?" Evie asks.

"We will find her," Adam says as he and my mom walk out of the council hall ultimately ending the council meeting.

"Ben what are we going to do?" Jane asks as she, Lonnie, Jay, Carlos, and Evie walk over.

"We're going to find your friend," Sabrina says as she walks up to the group as well.

"What?" everyone shouts.

"It's the least I could do after what my sister said and has done," she says.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Jay challenges. He was skeptical about the older daughter of Aurora and Phillip.

"I'm not my sister. Plus, you need all the help you can get," Sabrina points out.

"So, what's the plan?" Lonnie asks as she looks at each of us.

"We need to find out where all the villains are hiding," I say.

"How? They have been looking for months," Jane asks.

"I think I might know someone that can help," Sabrina says as she runs to her family's seats.

"Who?" I ask.

"Well, I was supposed to be an advisor to the royal family. Seeing as how our two families are really close. So, my parents made sure that I was sent to the surrounding kingdoms that are a part of the Alliance but are not in the United States of Auradon," Sabrina says as she grabs her computer and makes her way back to us. "So I have been meeting with different kings and queens over the last three years. And as I was traveling, I was sent up to Arendelle where I became good friends with the crown prince and his cousin." Sabrina had opened up Skype as she had been talking. She was now looking for the right person to video chat with.

"You know crown prince from Arendelle?" Lonnie asks in shock.

"Of course," Sabrina says before she switches her attention to the screen.

"Hey!" a boy shouts as his face appears on screen. He appeared to be no older than twelve.

"Hi Elliot," Sabrina greets.

"When are you coming back? It's been so boring up here without you," Elliot whines.

"I don't know, but hey it Christopher there?" Sabrina askes.

"Why do you want to speak with him, clearly I'm the better choice. After all, I'm the next one in line for the throne," Elliot complains to his crush.

"Elliot, now is not really the best time, where is your cousin?" Sabrina demands.

"Hold on," the boy huffs as he gets up from his chair. "Chris! Your girlfriend is calling!" they Elliot yell from of camera.

"My girlfriend?" an older boy asks in confusion as he comes on screen. He appeared to be nineteen. "Oh! Sabrina!"

"Hey Chris," Sabrina says as she smiles at her best friend.

"What can I do for you?" he asks as he sits in the chair in front of the computer.

"How quickly can you get down here to Auradon Prep?" Sabrina asks.

"Why?" he challenges.

"I have to tell you in person," Sabrina says. "Let's just say it's bad and we could use your help."

"I'll get the jet and be there in six hours," Chris says as he stands up to leave.

"Can I come?" Elliot asks.

"No!" Chris and Sabrina yell at the same time.

* * *

Mal

"Mother!" I scream in pain as her spells torture my body. I can't feel over half of it any ways, my body is going numb.

"Give in," I hear Aaron said as he sends another wave of magic at me.

Between him casting spells at me and the spells that my mother placed on me as a child, I feel like giving up. After all it would be easier than lying here tortured on the ground. No! I have to stay strong. "Aaron please stop," I beg. I can't feel anything from the waist down. The magic has made everything go numb.

"Become my little Maleficent," I hear my mother say somewhere off to my right as she sends a wave of pain at me.

I can't see her because I refuse to open my eyes it hurts so badly. 'Ben I'm sorry,' I think as I lay there in pain. I can't do this anymore.

"It's your choice," my mother tells me in sickly sweet voice.

"All right," I scream in pain. I can't take it anymore. I just want the pain to stop. But as the pain stops, something snaps inside of me. I can feel my love being bottled up. 'Magic,' I think to myself as I stop loving my family and friends. 'In fact, who needs them? All they do is get in your way.'

"Good, tomorrow you will start your training again," my mother says as she stops her magic from torturing me anymore.

"Of course mother," I sneer at her. 'You will regret torturing me mother,' I vow to myself as I pick myself up off the floor.

"Welcome home sis," Aaron tells me as he follows our mother.

"It's good to be home," I say as my eyes flash green with magic. "This is going to be so much fun."


End file.
